


Roses Have Soft Petals

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: SUICIDE MENTION<br/>"Yeah I wish I’d been a, wish I’d been a teen, teen idle<br/>Wish I’d been a prom queen fighting for the title<br/>Instead of being sixteen and burning up the Bible<br/>Feeling super, super, super suicidal<br/>The wasted years, the wasted youth<br/>The pretty lies, the ugly truth<br/>And the day has come where I have died<br/>Only to find I’ve come alive” Marina and the Diamonds, “Teen Idle”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Have Soft Petals

DAMARA: I. HELLO ROSE. PLEASE MAY I TALK TO YOU?  
ROSE: Oh, hi there. Of course you can. You're Damara, if I'm remembering correctly?  
DAMARA: - nods, wiping away some pre-tears - NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE. EVERYONE HATES ME.  
ROSE: I'm sure that's not true. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you properly, sans our previous encounter, but from what I've seen, you're very sweet. I can't imagine why anyone would dislike you.  
DAMARA: I HAVE DONE MANY BAD THINGS. ALL PEOPLE IN MY TEAM HATE ME. THEY WOULD NOT CARE IF I DIED. IT IS NOT FAIR…  
ROSE: Bad? Oh, yes, you're apart of Beforan society. I assume your actions were viewed as far more inadmissible than it would have been, had you been apart of Alternian society. Still, they're your teammates. Shouldn't they still hold some regard for you?  
DAMARA: - she's really crying now, taking a seat on a box - THEY DO NOT CARE. I WAS REALLY MEAN AND GROSS. I DO NOT KNOW IF THEY WILL EVEN CHANGE THEIR MINDS ANYMORE. MOST LIKELY NOT POSSIBLE.  
DAMARA: I DO NOT KNOW IF I CAN CHANGE MY WAYS.  
ROSE: - She kneels beside her, tentatively placing her hand on her shoulder, hoping it would offer a bit of comfort - I'm sure, on some level, they care. Besides, if you'd like to be a better person, I'm sure you could be. I don't want to pry, of course, but perhaps it would serve as a boon knowing what it is that you did wrong?  
DAMARA: I... KILLED TWO PEOPLE. BRUTALLY. VERY BAD. NOT SO GOOD REASON.  
DAMARA: WOULD ROSE MIND IF I STARTED STORY? OR IS THAT ENOUGH?  
ROSE: You can explain a bit more extensively, if you'd like.  
DAMARA: THANK YOU. I HAD MATESPRIT... UH, BOYFRIEND IN YOUR WORLD. I THINK. HE MADE ME VERY HAPPY. BUT. HE WAS NOT COMMITTED. HE CHEATED ON ME, VERY LONG TIME. I GOT MEANER. I GOT COLDER. AND ONE DAY I COULD NOT. I WENT PSYCHO! WANDS, RIPPED CLOTHING, VERY MUCH LIKE FAVORITE TROLL ANIME. I HAD BROWN AND BLUE BLOOD ALL OVER ME. BUT PINK BITCH KILLED EVERYONE ELSE AND NOW WE ARE HERE. EVERYONE STILL DO NOT LIKE ME. SCARED. THINK I AM GROSS.  
ROSE: Okay. Do you at least think that what you did was socially unacceptable? Morally wrong?  
DAMARA: VERY. EXTREMELY. I... COULD HAVE GOT REVENGE BETTER. BUT I DID NOT. I HELD IT IN FOR TOO LONG.  
ROSE: So you feel it was a bit of an over reaction due to suppressed feelings over an extended duration?  
DAMARA: - she nods -  
ROSE: Well, acknowledging that your actions were wrong is the first step to changing your habits and demeanor.  
ROSE: Does no one talk to you anymore, then?  
DAMARA: WHEN I TRY THEY GET VERY UNCOMFORTABLE AND LEAVE.  
ROSE: Uncomfortable? For any particular reason?  
DAMARA: AFTER COMING BACK IN THESE BUBBLES, I WAS NORMAL SELF AGAIN. BUT THEY WERE SCARED. AND I TURNED MEAN. ITS.. LIKE AN ALTER EGO TOOK OVER.  
ROSE: I'm guessing that how you converse with them differs from how you're speaking right now, then.  
DAMARA: IT DOES.  
ROSE: Do you feel like you lack control whilst talking to them?  
DAMARA: YES! I JUST VERY MEAN AND... PERVERTED.  
ROSE: Oh? Maybe you can try breaking the habit of falling into that conduct, somehow.  
DAMARA: I HAVE TRIED. I DID WITH THAT VERY TALKY TROLL. HIS NAME IS KANKRI. HE JUST BLABBED ON HOW DIFFERENT I SOUNDED.  
ROSE: Different? In a positive or negative way?  
DAMARA: I DO NOT KNOW. HE IS VERY HARD TO LISTEN TO. TALK TOO FAST, TOO MUCH.  
ROSE: Understandable; I think I know of who you're referring to. I meant, were you talking to him as you are now?  
DAMARA: IT WAS A TEST, SO NICE BUT NOT SAD. JUST RELAXED.  
DAMARA: DO YOU THINK EVERYONE WOULD BE LIKE THAT?  
ROSE: I think your friends would be open to your new behavior, despite the past.  
DAMARA: CAN I REALLY CALL THEM FRIENDS? THEY DID NOT TRY TO SPEAK WITH ME AFTERWARDS.  
ROSE: I suppose it could vary. With your actions, I think it'd be understandable for some to be wary of you.  
DAMARA: HOPEFULLY PORRIM WILL FORGIVE. SHE IS VERY NICE LADY. AND ARANEA, SOMETIMES. MEULIN IS CUTE TOO.  
ROSE: Oh, would you consider them your friends?  
DAMARA: WELL. THEY USED TO BE. PERHAPS WE COULD PAIR UP FRIENDSHIP!  
ROSE: Pair up?  
DAMARA: PATCH UP? SORRY. BAD ENGLISH.  
ROSE: Oh, okay. Yes, I think there's definitely a good chance it will happen. You seemed like you're determined to turn over a new leaf.  
DAMARA: I THINK SO! THANK YOU ROSE-SEMPAI! I MEAN. ROSE.  
ROSE: You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?  
DAMARA: ... - she holds out her arms for a hug -  
ROSE: It does seem like an appropriate time for a hug, as a token of two new friends, I hope. - She embraces Damara lightly, offering a few pats on the back during - I wish you good luck, Damara.  
DAMARA: - she squeezes Rose a bit hard - I MEAN IT. THANK YOU. I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING REALLY STUPID IF I DID NOT SPEAK WITH YOU.  
ROSE: - After wincing at Damara's overly firm hug, she breaks away, opting to strive for a genuine smile in her direction - I'm glad I could help. I have a feeling I'll be one of your many friends very soon.


End file.
